dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Sunken Boat
|resources = ×3 ×3 ( ) (Traded for or ) |renew = No |spawnCode = "sunken_boat"}} This is a page for a structure that's in the game. For the unimplemented object, see Sunk Boat. The Sunken Boat is a Structure that is generated next to the Ocean, and Flotsam can be found in the nearby water. A parrot named Wolly sits atop the boat, and the Flotsam can be snagged with a Fishing Rod to collect various resources and trinkets. Usage A Sunken Boat takes four hits of a Hammer to be destroyed, and will drop three Gold Nuggets, three Boards, a Blue Gem, a Red Gem, and a Sea Worther. Wolly will fly away from the boat if it is struck with a Hammer. Wolly will accept a Trinket or any raw/cooked meat as a gift, and give a Crimson Feather as well as a random number of either Flint, Gold Nuggets, or Dark Petals. Wolly will not accept raw or cooked Monster Meat, but will accept Monster Jerky. When given an Old Boot, Sea Worther, Sextant, Soaked Candle or Toy Boat (all of which can be found in Flotsam), Wolly will tell a piece from one of Wolly's Riddles in addition to dropping loot. After trading, Wolly will fly away from the Sunken Boat and return after one game day. His return depends on the proximity of the player. If Wolly flew away and has not returned, spending a day or two a few screens away from the Sunken Boat will cause him to return. Wolly cannot be found during winter. He will leave the boat and return when spring starts. Quotes Idle * "Sqwaaaak!" * "Where's me treasures?" * "Wolly wants a cracker." * "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" * "Thar she blows!" * "Treasures from the sea?" * "Lost! Lost! Waaark? Lost!" * "The treasure's going down!" Rejecting invalid item * "Wolly does NOT want THAT." * "Sqwaak! Useless junk!" * "Land lubber!" * "Go away! Sqwaak!" Accepting Trade * "Thanks, matey!" * "A fair trade." * "Yaarr. Thanks buddy." Removed idle lines * "Raaawk!" * "Sqwaak!" Trivia * The Sunken Boat was added in the July 30, 2015 update, and accompanied Klei's official announcement of the Shipwrecked DLC, to be released in Fall 2015. * Wolly resembles a red-and-green macaw. * The name "Wolly" is a reference to the trope of naming a parrot Polly, with the typical Don't Starve naming convention of W. It is also a homophone of the male name "Wally." * The Sunken Boat started dropping the Sea Worther when hammered after the Wilbur Vs. the Volcano DLC update. It's used to craft the Seaworthy in linked vanilla or Reign of Giants DLC and Shipwrecked games. * Wolly speaks in white text for his regular quotes, and in red text for pieces of Wolly's Riddle. Gallery Wolly.png|The Sunken Boat as seen in-game. Burnt Sunken Boat.png|A burnt sunken boat. Sunked Boat Map screenshot.png|The Sunken Boat shown on the Map. 2 Wollys.png|A bug where after giving Wolly an item and then hammering the Sunken Boat, a second Wolly will appear. Category:Birds Category:Structures Category:Flammable Objects Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Talkers